On the Line
by Annouramir
Summary: An ancient battle that had no conclusion is flaring up once again. However in order to win, the fighters must put on the line the thing they care about the most…


Silly Annouramir, why are you starting something new when you haven't finished De Verdens. Especially when you're nowhere near the end or anything. Well it's because this suddenly appeared in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So I figured I should at least write it down.

This comes based on the idea of "Mai-HiME" a wonderful anime.

So on that note: Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia or Mai-HiME. Just this weird mashup idea.

Warnings: Human names used. Language. Violence. Death. (It's Mai-HiME afterall) and some other stuff that I'll think of when it comes up.

Pairings: Lots?

* * *

><p>When the rain began to fall, the two young men still didn't move. They were still too busy focused on each other and the next move, where it could be a decision between life and death for themselves.<p>

"Romulus," the one spoke, his voice low and cold, "None of this went the way you said it would."

The bright smile that was normally always across Romulus' face had long vanished as he stared back into the icy eyes of his long time friend. "Gundahar, I think we both know I like to make up stories and romances about these things. It shouldn't surprise you too much that I was wrong."

Gundahar grunted in response.

Romulus closed his heavy eyes and slowly shook his head. He expected as much of a response out of the other. Opening his eyes again, he said, "I think this is going to cause a lot of trouble for our adorable descendants. But it looks like this is how it's going to be."

There came only a small nod from the other. He didn't need words. He never seemed to need words anyway and this time was no different.

A strike of lightning lit up their surroundings. And for only a moment the outline of a hulking humanoid behind Gundahar and a four legged beast was seen behind Romulus before they both seemed to vanish in the darkness.

A snarling began to rise over the rain as the rain seemed to move around the forms behind the men. An unsaid command came as the beast lunged and the humanoid charged towards each other. The creatures crashed into one another at the same time lightening struck the ground.

When the air settled and the rain began to slow to only a few drops, both Gundahar and Romulus had vanished into nothing. Whatever had happened when the creatures clashed was powerful enough to leave nothing left standing.

There were only rumors of what had happened. That they were part of an epic battle that required more to be sacrificed of the fighters then what should ever be asked for. No one knows what really happened…

***  
>The teacher's voice sort of trailed off as one of her student's hand shot up in the air, "Yes, Mathias?"<p>

"So if no one knows what happened, how the hell do we have the stories?" he asked.

The teacher sighed, "Its all part of the legends of this area. The stories have been passed down from one person to another."

"So it could possibly be total bullshit?" Mathias questioned.

A few giggles came from the other students in the classroom as well as a muttering of "Idiot," from the blonde boy sitting next to Mathias. The teacher flustered with her glasses on her nose before she tried to go back to her lesson plan for the rest of class period.

She didn't have too much time before the bell rang and there was a mass stampede for the door except for Mathias tagging along behind his blonde friend, "Oh come on Lukas, you know that whole thing sounds like the stupidest thing ever. People fighting each other and magic creatures? Yeah, that's dumb."

"The only thing that is stupid," Lukas started to say, "Is you. Now shut up."

"Hey wait! Don't tell me you actually believe what the teacher was saying?" Mathias asked.

"Tch…" Lukas sped up his walking in hopes of ditching the Dane even if he knew it didn't do much good when Mathias was at least a head taller than him and could easily catch up.

As they continued down the hall, they missed the quiet voice saying, "You only wait. It'll all start soon. The fight of Romulus and Gundahar will begin again and maybe this time, it'll come to a proper conclusion." The speaker yawned afterwards before he stuffed his hands into his oversized jeans and began shuffling down the hall.

"Heracles," a shorter Japanese boy politely called to him, "Ah, you weren't in class."

"Hmm? Sorry Kiku," he said sleepily, "I was sitting in on another class." Before he glanced over his shoulder towards Mathias and Lukas, "It was something important."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Err… yeah… Have the "prologue" and intro? I don't have any excuse really. It was just bothering me to write and so I did. *goes back to hiding*

Names to Learn-  
>Mathias Jensen – Denmark<br>Lukas Bondevik – Norway  
>Gundahar – Germania<br>Romulus - Rome


End file.
